


Patches

by spaceprincefinn (wanderingwriter)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 14:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5590447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingwriter/pseuds/spaceprincefinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>awkward space boyfriends obsess over jackets</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patches

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a very long time since I wrote something but this ship is demanding my attention. You're a doll for reading :)

The first thing Finn did when he woke up was turn his head slowly and fix his eyes on Poe, who was sitting by his bedside. The smile that grew on his face was slightly pained, but the pilot was pretty sure it was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. Unfortunately, it didn’t last long. Finn looked down at himself next and the corners of his mouth turned into a frown as he took in the white clothes the nurses had changed him into. “Your jacket.” His voice was raspy and deep, and the use of it seemed to wake something up in Finn. Poe could practically see the memories flooding into the young man’s head and hurried to soothe him before he could work himself up.  
“Rey is safe. She went to go find Luke Skywalker.” Poe answered before the question could even leave Finn’s lips. He leaned forward slightly in his seat but didn’t dare to reach the few inches it would take to lay his hand over Finn’s. Finn himself looked relieved and rested his head back on the pillow, but the frown was still lingering. “We’ll get you a new jacket.” It could have been Poe’s imagination, but the frown seemed to grow deeper after that. 

Finn was awake more and more often when Poe came to see him, and he’d gradually started to become more talkative, more animated. Poe was sure his cheeks hurt from smiling the day Finn sat up on his own, even if the man in question had been less than enthusiastic about his progress. The visit after that, Poe started to bring jackets. Some he’d found around the base, some he’d bartered for and bought, but all were turned down by a slowly recovering Finn. Either the sleeves were too short or he didn’t like the color, he found a fault in every one and Poe started to feel like maybe it wasn’t the jackets Finn was having a problem with.  
He backed off after that, only visiting a few days a week and rarely ever bringing a jacket for Finn to inevitably turn down. Finn was still just as beautiful and determined as ever every time Poe walked into the infirmary, but he always left with more doubt after every visit. He knew he had to talk to Finn, but that was almost more terrifying than the way his stomach flipped when he heard Finn laugh again for the first time since he’d woken up. It wasn’t until a few weeks later that he learned he wasn’t the only one keeping secrets. 

A knock on the outside of his door made Poe lift his head. Most of his friends didn’t knock anymore; he locked it if he didn’t want visitors. “Come in.” The door slid open with a soft sound and Poe glanced over, his eyes going immediately wide. “Finn! You’re walking!” Ignoring the restraint he’d been trying to show all along, Poe rushed over to his friend and grabbed both of his arms. It took him a few moments to look away from Finn’s blinding smile and register the familiar leather under his fingers. “Wait…you fixed it?” Poe took a step back to look over the jacket that had formed itself to Finn’s body better than it ever had to his. There was a patch on the shoulder, and he was sure another long one on the back, but it was whole.  
“I couldn’t throw it away. It was the first thing I ever owned.” Finn tried to say the words nonchalantly, but he was sure his eyes gave him away. “Does it still suit me?”  
Poe didn’t need anyone to tell him there was another question in Finn’s words, and this time he knew he could answer it without the doubt. “Yeah, Finn. It really does.” He didn’t care that his door was still open when Finn threw both arms around him; he just leaned into him and ran his hands over the rough patches in the leather.

**Author's Note:**

> [come talk to me about these nerds on tumblr](http://finn-bigdeal-dameron.tumblr.com/)


End file.
